


The Death Of Teri Bauer

by skycloud86



Series: Poems of 24 [4]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: A poem.
Series: Poems of 24 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193837





	The Death Of Teri Bauer

You sit there, betrayed

Tied to the chair, tied to her

Fate in treacherous hands

Hoping that she will spare you

Hoping that the baby will live

Praying in silence for mercy

But will it be too late?

She is your judge, your jury

Your willing killer, Ms Nina Myers,

And as she leaves, makes a promise

A promise from traitor's lips

You brace yourself for the end,

Wait for your blood to spill

Alone, you'll die soon,

Alone, Jack will cry,

Alone as the misty darkness claims you

Alone as you pass.


End file.
